A dream come true
by Apocalypsey
Summary: Spike comes over to help Rarity make a dress, and something else. *Twilight is cock blocker .* Spike/Rarity (MLP). * I cannot tell you how much I ship Spike x Rarity *


The afternoon was as peaceful as ever in Ponyville, clouds were out of the way and the sun shined beautifully while turning down into the mountains. Apple Jack was at her apple farm, usually picking the apples with Big Macintosh. Rainbow Dash was taking a quiet nap on the clouds. Pinkie pie was playing and eating cupcakes with Gummy and Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle was reading at her home tree, while she let Spike go over to Rarity's to assist her with her dresses. Spike had basically ran over to her because of his giant crush on her, for a while now.

"Oh, good Spike. You're here!" Rarity cheered as she sewed her fabric on her machine. Spike walked into the room, his cheeks red and big.

"Oh uh, yeah. What did you need me for Rarity?"

"Well," Rarity walked quickly over the room, grabbing her fabric and decorations for the outfit she was making. "I guess I do need some help with this, just some favors and maybe a bit running around."

"Oh it's no problem." Spike responded, slouched and staring at the gorgeous pony of his dreams that stood in front him.

"SPIKE!" She shouted, he realized he had been frozen there for a good amount of time just staring at her. Jumping back to reality, he stood up straight and began to ask Rarity what he was to do.

_An hour later…_

As Rarity put her final touches onto the slim dress, she jumped cheerfully at her creation. "Oh, it's gorgeous! Splendid! Don't you think so Spike? I mean it's beautiful! Is it not?!"

"Y-Yes, it's an awesome dress!"

Rarity out of her joy and jumping around, hugged Spike. Spike's cheeks burned red at the warmness of her hug. Rarity liked the feeling of his scales, it felt oddly weird but it was something she had never seen before. With her hoof she petted his arm and Spike did not move for her sake. He was still dazzled at the hug and his head was stuck in the clouds.

"My, my, my, this is lovely." She said as she petted the skin.

"Huh, what?" Spike asked, looking at her rub her arm against his.

"You have such lovely skin, I never seen something like it before."

"Oh…uh…okay…" For the awkward time while Rarity's curiously wore off, she had let go and walked about to her dress to spectate it a last time. She turned over to look out the window to see the moon low in the sky rising up.

"Follow me," Rarity said rushed, running up the stairs to her room. Spike followed confused, shouldn't he had been heading home now?

Spike slowly walked into the room, no sight of Rarity that he could see. Jumping from behind him, she had begun to kiss the boy. Again and again just small peaks around his cheeks. She also began to rub her arms around him, then got more intimate and kissed his mouth. Spike participated and did the same, putting in tongue. Rarity pulled him closer and their bodies touched, she then walked back and fell onto her bed. Rarity layed free open on the bed, waiting for Spike. A little embarrassed, Spike thought about this for a few seconds and forgot every doubt in his mind. He jumped in, surprising Rarity and made-out with her. The 2 touched their other lover's body up and down, Spike's hand rubbing and grasping her hips. Rarity pulling on her back, clawing her hoofs into it. Pausing the kissing for breathing, they looked into each other's eyes. Both getting a little embarrassed but smiling as there blushes grew. The saliva ripped apart that connected their mouths, and was brought again when Rarity leaned and now sat on top of Spike. Rarity continued to dry hump the lower part of him, turning him on even more.

As they kept going, both getting ready for the actual business, a knock banged loud on the door. Rarity jumped off of him and walked slowly towards the door. Spike followed behind her, hating every second that he wasn't making love to her. The door opened only to reveal Twilight, who had come looking for Spike since it was so dark. As Spike walked out behind Twilight, Rarity peeked her head out the door.

"Could you help me out tomorrow too, Spike…y?"

The slur of her voice sounded so sexy to him, he nodded and didn't stop looking at her precious face until she had closed the door.


End file.
